Enamorado mas de una vez
by Rubi little sunshine
Summary: La enorme mancha café en mi camisa me hacia lucir mal, pero en ese momento realmente no me importo, corría a toda prisa, no podía llegar tarde, ni por un segundo, no dejaría solo a Loki, hicimos la promesa de quedarnos en las buenas y en la malas y esto era más que bueno… aun que no creo que el pensara lo mismo.


**Advertencia : marvel y sus derivados no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran ya los habría metido a una orgia… okay no! xD**

**Advertencia 2: es mpreg y yaoi, si no te agrada no leas, asi de simple**

**AHORA SI MUSHASHONES! Si se han quedado a leer espero que les agrade, agradecería que comentaran y me dejaran criticas asi que a disfrutar!**

La enorme mancha café en mi camisa me hacia lucir mal, pero en ese momento realmente no me importo, corría a toda prisa, no podía llegar tarde, ni por un segundo, no dejaría solo a Loki, hicimos la promesa de quedarnos en las buenas y en la malas y esto era más que bueno… aun que no creo que el pensara lo mismo.

Thor soltó una pequeña risa corriendo a toda prisa por los pasillos del edificio hasta llegar al elevador, se había ido a trabajar ese día de buen humor, su bellísimo pelinegro lucia una hermosa barriga de casi nueve meses, no le podría estar más agradecido con la vida, en serio no podía.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, tomaba tranquilamente su café, capturaba archivos, el día estaba realmente aburrido, tarareaba una canción que había escuchado esa mañana en la radio y movía su pie rítmicamente, en serio quería llegar a casa.

Estos últimos meses con Loki había sido difíciles, no habían tenido sexo en semanas, Loki se agotaba mucho así que dejaron de intentarlo, eso no evitaba que Thor escabullera sus manos debajo de la sabana y le amara de esa forma, por las noches solo eran besos y caricias, estaban conformes con eso, un simple roce y era el cielo, sentían desfallecerse el uno por el otro y en completo silencio Loki siempre apreciaría que Thor le amara como la primera vez que se besaron, la primera vez que hicieron el amor y como cuando le pidió matrimonio.

Loki jamás lo admitiría pero era la persona más feliz del planeta, fuera de eso el esbelto chico de ya 28 años se ponía insoportable, lloraba seguido, decía estar gordo… y vamos! El parecía no haber perdido su belleza física seguía tan bello y con esos hermosos ojos verdes resplandecientes, tenia bochornos, dolores de cabeza, mareos y vómitos y se quejaba de que no era fácil pero supondría que lo seria, no era fácil cargar con una vida más que la tuya, el pensamiento le hizo estremecer de felicidad y cerrar los ojos con anhelo, de verdad que esperaba a su bebe, no podía expresarlo con palabras, necesitaba sentir el pequeño cuerpecito contra sus manos, tocar la suave piel sensible, y ver por primera vez si seria niño o niña.

Daba completamente lo mismo, Thor sabía que le amaría hasta el fin de los tiempos, jamás le separarían de el fruto de tanto amor entre dos personas, porque puede asegurar que no hay amor mas puro que el que él le tiene a loki, daría la vida por él, daría lo que fuera por su completa felicidad.

Cansado e impaciente, el rubio de casi dos metros y una mancha de café en su camisa presionaban histéricamente los botones, que acaso el elevador no podía bajar mas rápido? Necesitaba llegar y parecía que todo le iba mal, si no fuera por el escozor que sentía en el pecho, cortesía de Tony y su gusto por el café hirviendo! Maldito seas Stark, si no fuera porque eran amigos de la infancia le hubiera partido la cara, el rubio soltó una risita nerviosa y observo su cara frente a las paredes de vidrio del elevador, el recuerdo más lindo de su existencia le pego con fuerza.

Era invierno, el más frio en 9 años, si no fuera por el maldito y gordo suéter que su madre le había hecho a gancho, se estuviera muriendo de frio, Frigga solía cocerle muchos suéteres pero este en especial era jodidamente cálido.

El rubio iba demasiado concentrado en sus propios asuntos, pensando que esta navidad el debía ser el santa Claus familiar, no le agradaba pero todo fuera por sus sobrinos, valla que les hacia ilusión esa fecha, tendría que usar mucho relleno.

Mientras divagaba en silencio y hacia muecas de disgusto o aprobación a si mismo escucho una suave risita, al levantar la mirada fue justo y como había escuchado en el libro que su madre le leía de pequeño… ''fue como si hubiese visto la cosa mas bonita del mundo, al verle a los ojos me sentí morir y supe que debía ser para mi'' a pesar de que en ese tiempo no comprendía en lo absoluto las palabras ahora tenían demasiado significado.

Duraron observándose el uno al otro por un par de segundos, el chico de cabello negro y una piel hermosamente pálida le sonreía de lado aun conteniendo la risa, sus mejillas coloradas por el aire helado y sus finos hombros temblando por la baja temperatura valla era simplemente tan… bonito.

-Soy Loki… -el alto pelinegro le estiro la mano y le dedico una amplia sonrisa sincera - yo… bueno, estas bien?

Thor se quedo perplejo en su sitio, no movió ni un solo musculo y parpadeo varias veces hasta que reacciono y tomo la delgada mano entre las suyas, estaba helado y eso sin duda le causaba gran ternura.

Un Loki tembloroso y sonrojado hasta las orejas suspiro hondo al sentir el tacto calido y volvió a preguntar. –Te… te encuentras bien?

-Si, yo… solo no se que me ha pasado, lamento ignorarte solo… olvídalo, yo me llamo Thor, es un placer.

Y las puertas del elevador se abrieron, dejando salir aun fortachón desesperado por encontrar la salida en el gran edificio.

Mierda, hace mas de cinco minutos le había marcado la enfermera, a Loki se le había roto la fuente y el aun no podía salir de el maldito edificio?

Corriendo a toda velocidad y derribando a un par de empleados solo alcanzo a decir unos cuantos ''lo lamento'' antes de salir disparado de nuevo hacia las puertas de cristal.

El viento soplaba fuerte, era principios de otoño y el ambiente era agradable, como deseaba que Loki estuviera con el disfrutando en este momento… y recordó cuando le pidió matrimonio.

Era hace casi dos años y por la misma fecha, habían ido de dia de picnic solo ellos dos, Loki había preparado comida, valla que cocinaba muy rico, una botella de vino tinto, el pelinegro solía ser exigente en cuanto a eso, y para su placer, Thor le había conseguido el mas fino de la ciudad, traido desde el cultivo mas famoso de francia.

Ambos conversaban, el viento agitaba la suave melena negra y rubia haciendo que sus cabellos se entrelazaran sobre la manta, con precaución el ojiazul se incoó frente a el, bajo para darle un beso en los labios y lo hizo levantarse, a forcejeos Loki accedió y se levanto, entre juegos lo halaba hacia arriba creyendo que Thor también se levantaría, para su sorpresa se quedo en arrodillado frente a el y saco una cajita de terciopelo, dentro venia el aniño de la familia Odinson, el gran tesoro de su abuela.

Las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos, callo arrodillado en la manta, frente a Thor y le abrazo del cuello aceptando con gusto y besándole amorosamente.

Y Thor golpeo el volante, el trafico no se movía! A este paso llegaría y Loki ya habría terminado su cuarentena en casa, necesitaba llegar lo mas pronto posible y este dia no podía ser peor.

Una segunda llamada del hospital y Thor aun estaba a diez minutos más.

Recordó cuando fue su noche de bodas, Loki se veía guapísimo con su traje, ambos eran parecidos pero el de el llevaba un par de detalles verdes y dorados en la camisa, simplemente era su personalidad reflejada en un traje, era solo el

Los besos pasaron de ser lentos y suaves a necesitados y hambrientos, era imposible detenerse en estas circunstancias, se necesitaban, piel contra piel, alma contra alma, se entregarían mas que físicamente, se amaban tanto que quizá no cavia en sus corazones y ambos sabían eso.

Se fueron desnudando lentamente hasta quedar completamente desnudos, Thor le recostó justo en medio de las sabanas blancas, besos sus muslos, sus tobillos, sus caderas, su abdomen y su torso por completo, su cuello termino de un color rosáceo, los besos de thor eran exigentes pero amorosos, era perfecto, le masajeo los glúteos con suavidad, le giro y le beso, disfrutaba por completo de el, y no podía soportar mas para hacerlo suyo.

Después de estar lo suficientemente lubricado introdujo un dedo dentro de el, el pelinegro curvó la espalda, era una sensación extraña, completamente nueva para el pero lo soportaría, aguantaría por Thor.

Otro dedo mas dentro de el, a este paso se rompería, con ese iban tres dedos, no creía que su culo soportara algo mas dentro de el, y justo cuando Thor retiro los dedos y coloco su virilidad en la entrada del pelinegro, ahora si creyó que moriría, nadie puede soportar tremenda cosa dentro de si, no era como una liga que se estira y regresa, oh no señor! Se quedaría con el culo abierto de por vida, no se sentaría de nuevo nunca más!

Mientras Loki lloriqueaba mentalmente Thor se introducía lento en el, aprovecho el momento y entrelazo sus dedos con los finos del ojiverde -Te amo, jamás lo olvides, esto es por siempre y para siempre, en las buenas y en las malas- Thor susurraba suavemente contra el oído de Loki provocando un estremecimiento en el estomago de parte de el, el momento no podía ser mas perfectos, ellos amándose por siempre y para siempre.

Thor comenzó las suaves embestidas aumentando la velocidad de vez en vez dado paso al sonido seco de los golpeteos de piel contra piel, y los quejidos y gemidos de parte de ambos.

El olor a sexo era increíblemente erótico, el dolor paso y Loki lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo, de un punto a otro Thor logro llegar a un lugar dentro de el que lo hacia temblar, le estremecía, le hacia cerrar las piernas de golpe y arquear la espalda, era increíblemente bueno y por los dioses quería mas.

Sin detener los movimientos el rubio estiro la mano y comenzó a masturbarle, lentamente y luego rápido, combinaba movimientos y hacia al pelinegro bufar por la falta de caricias.

Ambos llegaron juntos esa noche, su primer orgasmo fue a la par, gimieron sus nombres y se besaron con pasión hasta quedar agotados y dormidos.

A paso rápido por fin pudo entrar al hospital, la enfermera del pasillo le indico el camino, le tendió unas prendas de salubridad y lo introdujo rápido a la habitación.

La situación era extraña, Loki tenia las piernas abiertas, sudaba, temblaba y estaba mas pálido que de costumbre, al borde de las lagrimas suplicaba por Thor en pequeños susurros casi inaudibles y al abrir los ojos lo encontró, se soltó en llanto y pidió por el.

Entrelazaron las manos, pese a ser de complexión exquisita Loki conservaba su fuerza y fue allí cuando lo escucho, el pelinegro dio un grito desgarrador que le encogió el estomago y después de eso… silencio.

Se supondría que escucharía a un bebe llorar, su bebe… por que no lo escuchaba?

Con desesperación volvió su cara con su amado esposo, agotado y con lágrimas en los ojos, temblaba mas que antes y fue valiente, se atrevió a preguntar.

-doctor… que sucede con mi bebe, dígame que esta bien, esta bien cierto? Por que no llora?

En pleno llanto tomo la mano de Thor con mas fuerza y negaba con la cabeza –Thor, ve por mi bebe, dime que se encuentra bien, dímelo!

Thor se encontraba estático, ambos habían perdido la calma y el pánico se hizo presente hasta que un débil llanto llego hasta sus oídos.

Era niña, lo supieron ambos al verla, no abría los ojos y aun estaba algo morada pero para Thor era lo mas bello que había en ese mundo, era… inexplicable, se había vuelto a enamorar, era su hija, su bebe, suya y de Loki, eso jamás cambiaria y diablos, era preciosa. Se besaron como la primera ves, necesitados el uno por el otro y se abrazaron, mantuvieron a la bebe junto a ellos y le alimento por primera vez.

Thor no podía estar mas maravillado, su esposo, su bebe… eran una familia completa, Loki, la pequeña Natasha y el.

Jamás pensó que aquel chico pálido y friolento de su edificio fuera ahora el ser mas preciado para el… Loki y Natasha eran lo mas preciado para el, ahora venia lo duro, desvelos, cambio de pañales pero… mucho amor de parte de ambos, definitivamente se había vuelto a enamorar.

**Que les pareció? Acepto putazos y de todo :c jajajaja ustedes digan que tal, este fic lo dedico a mis mejores amigas que a perla principalmente le había dico que haría un mpreg Thorki y a cynthia… por que cynthia es un encanto 3 **

**Gracias por leer**


End file.
